


next chapter

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is (temporarily) in Gryffindor, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Scorpius just wants his friend back, Set in the first AU, Song fic, the story of us by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Albus was in red, Scorpius still in green, and they were forced apart. All Scorpius wants is his best friend back.Set in the first AU of Cursed Child :)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	next chapter

_“I can’t, okay?”_

_“You can’t what?”_

_“Just – we’ll be better off without each other, okay?”_

As Scorpius entered the Great Hall that morning, the conversation on the staircases with Albus rang through his mind, as it had been all night. With eyes that had hardly dried, Scorpius pulled his cloak around him and looked around, looking for Albus. He looked to the Slytherin table, knowing Albus wouldn’t be sat there, but sort of hoping. He hoped that everything had just been a bad dream and that Albus was still his friend, was still in Slytherin, and hadn’t pushed him away.

Then he looked to the Gryffindor table and saw Albus, looking exactly as he always did: messy black hair, vibrant green eyes that shone even when he didn’t, but he looked out of place surrounded by red; dressed in red himself. For a moment, Scorpius entertained the idea of trying to sit with him, but when Albus refused to meet his eye, he dropped the idea.

He used to know his place. His place was the spot next to Albus. Now, he’s looking around for an empty seat, not feeling like anywhere would feel right without his best friend next to him. Scorpius turned and walked out, forgetting all about breakfast and heading to his first class. A class he was no longer sharing with Albus, a class where he’d have to sit next to a total stranger who would turn their nose up at him.

#

_“I can’t, okay?”_

_“You can’t what?”_

_“Just – we’ll be better off without each other, okay?”_

He thought for sure Albus would speak to him this time as they met on the staircases. His face was full of guilt, but when Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, Albus shook his head.

It didn’t make sense, none of it made sense. Time was different, everything was complicated and Albus was the most complicated of all. He knew his best friend like the palm of his hand; he knew all of his intricate difficulties, all of his insecurities, all of the things he hates about himself and even the things he loves. Scorpius used to know, but as he looked across the staircases and into the green eyes of the boy he loved so deeply, Scorpius felt like he didn’t know him at all.

The boy he knew would never push him away; the boy he knew would fight for them; the boy he knew wouldn’t become compliant to his dads wishes. But since putting on that red uniform, Albus threw his walls up. Now, he was surrounded by hundreds of concrete building bricks and Scorpius wasn’t strong enough to break through them.

It used to be the two them against the world. When they had no one, they had each other and now they were both alone. A cruel twist of fate and everything came crumbling down and now the stories they created were coming to an end, stopping mid-sentence because there was so much left unsaid, so much left unsolved.

#

_“I can’t, okay?”_

_“You can’t what?”_

_“Just – we’ll be better off without each other, okay?”_

Scorpius tugged nervously on his sleeves as he waited for Albus’ class to end, determined this time to stop him and force him to speak. Albus couldn’t just ignore what was going on; he couldn’t ignore that the world had turned upside down. He couldn’t stay in Gryffindor, he was a boy who belonged in green.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw Albus emerge from the classroom – alone, like he always is. They met eyes and Scorpius surged forward, but Albus held his hand up and shook his head. Scorpius stopped, shoulders falling. He wanted to speak, he was desperate to say something but he didn’t know how. Mostly, he just wanted to tell him he missed him, he wanted to tell him that his life was dark and lonely without Albus. Albus, who had always been a bright light in his life.

Albus carried on walking and Scorpius watched him go, cursing himself for being so weak and not standing up for what he believed in. Though he didn’t miss Albus stopping and turning around, almost like he was itching to return to him, to ignore his pride and drop his walls and just _speak_ to him. But he turned back around and walked off and Scorpius had never heard a silence that was so loud and deafening.

The longer this went on, the longer the story of Albus and Scorpius went unfinished.

#

_“I can’t, okay?”_

_“You can’t what?”_

_“Just – we’ll be better off without each other, okay?”_

Scorpius walked into the Great Hall with determination in his stride and made his way straight over to the Gryffindor table. A snake walking straight into the lions’ den, and truly those jokes never end well. He sat down directly opposite Albus and went to open his mouth when Albus stood and walked off, abandoning his food and barely acknowledging Scorpius at all.

It was like Scorpius never mattered to him. He found it hard to believe that he meant _nothing_ to Albus, especially after everything they’ve been through. Scorpius sighed to himself and stood up, determined to follow him, determined to get him to speak to him, desperate for _something._

They were at war, but Scorpius didn’t know what he was fighting for. He would lay his armour down if it meant Albus would retreat. He would fight without a weapon if it meant he could get Albus back. He needed their story to continue because Scorpius couldn’t go on without him; he didn’t want to go on without him.

He followed Albus to the library, where it was surprisingly empty aside from Polly Chapman, a girl in their year. Scorpius waited a moment for Albus to get all of his books out before he intercepted, knowing that he would have a small chance to talk when Albus was packing them away to get rid of him.

He pulled his cardigan sleeves over his hands and took a deep breath, figuring out what he would say in his head. Then, he went in.

“Hi.”

Next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, please drop a comment or kudo if you did :)


End file.
